


Wings of Black

by Vthryl



Series: Vthryl's World [1]
Category: Vthryl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vthryl/pseuds/Vthryl
Summary: Summary Coming Soon cuz IDK
Series: Vthryl's World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182611





	1. Chapter 1

“Room 334. Here it is!”

I followed Harper into our assigned dorm and glanced around. It was bigger than I expected, complete with a kitchenette, a three quarter bath, a small dining table, and a couch facing a flatscreen tv. On the far wall were two doors, each leading to a small bedroom. 

I also found another girl already there. She was about average height with long black hair and of Asian descent. She looked up from one of the boxes that was scattered around the room and turned to face us.

"Oh, hey. I'm Reese." She offered her hand which Harper took as I set my bags down next to hers.

"I'm Harper and this is my cousin Megan. Is it just you?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen the fourth member of our quartet yet, but she should be here soon." 

Hearing the door click, we turned and watched as it swung open revealing a short brunette with tan skin, a blue backpack slung over one shoulder, and a large black trunk next to her. Wordlessly, she pushed the trunk into the room letting it roll on its own as she closed the door and removed her earbuds. It stopped in front of us and she walked over, taking a seat on it. She wore a black tank top with a red batman logo, tattered jean shorts, and custom black vans with red lining and a red symbol that I couldn't make out.

"You must be Victoria," Reese said holding out her hand and introducing herself. 

After adjusting her sunglasses the small girl shook her hand. "Call me Vickie." 

There was a tattoo across her left collar bone in the shape of three pixelated hearts with the innermost one only half-filled.

My cousin reached out for a handshake. "I'm Harper and this is Megan. It's nice to meet you." 

"Same."

My eyes wandered to her trunk. "Woah, you have a bunch of stickers." 

Vickie glanced down. "Uh, yeah. They're a bunch of different ones I’ve picked up over time." 

"That must have been a pain to get through the airport," Harper said. 

"Nah, I just threw it in the bed of my truck and it was fine. I'm from Colorado Springs which is like a three-hour drive from here."

"That's cool. Harper and I flew from San Diego." 

"Not that I want to break up the whole getting to know each other, but how about we figure out our sleeping arrangements and unpack some then we can go to dinner?" Reese suggested. 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harper agreed while Vickie nodded. 

I looked over to the bedrooms and found myself drawn to the left. "I'll take that room."

"It's two to a room," Harper reminded us. "She snores a lot so if you guys want I can share with her while you two get the other." I stuck my tongue out at her causing her to roll her eyes. 

"I'm okay with noise so you two can share the other room," Vickie offered. 

Harper quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you sure?"

The brunette hopped off her trunk and walked over to me. She looked up at me, her green eyes peering over tinted lenses. Freckles dusted her cheeks and a scar ran across her left one. "Trust me, ain't nothin' this girl can do that I can't handle."

I felt my heart pound, threatening to break out of my ribcage.  _ Shit, she’s hot. _

"Alright, I guess it's me and you, Harper." Reese grabbed her boxes and disappeared into the other room. 

Vickie rolled her trunk into the first bedroom and, after I shook myself from my stupor, I followed with my suitcases. Walking behind her I found a second tattoo on the small girl. Though I couldn't see all of it, it looked like she had a set of folded wings on her back. 

Stepping into the bedroom it was a bit bigger than I expected. There were two beds along the left wall with a side table between them. Along the other wall was a dresser and a desk with a closet on the adjacent wall. Stepping over to the window I looked down into the courtyard and saw people rushing around with their belongings. 

"I'll take the far bed," Vickie said, maneuvering over and moving her glasses to the top of her head.

"We can split the dresser and closet." 

The brunette hummed agreement as she plopped her backpack on the bed she claimed. I discarded my suitcases on the other, watching her lay down her trunk and open it. 

"I'll take the bottom two drawers and you can have the top two." 

"Okay. I only brought some things. My parents are gonna ship some more things to me in the next week or so."

"Cool. I brought everything I'll need. Though, if I absolutely need something I guess I can always drive home to get it." She started scooping up her already folded clothes and setting them in the bottom two drawers. 

I opened my cases and started organizing my things. "So, have you always lived in Colorado?"

"Yup. My family has lived in just the Pikes Peak region for five generations, probably even longer in Colorado." 

"That's cool."

"Yeah. My family's really proud of it." 

I looked down into my bag and smiled before glancing at my new roommate who was organizing different hoodies. "Uh, how do you feel about gays?"

"If you're asking if I'm homophobic, I'm not." She gave me a sly smile before pulling something out of her trunk. "Besides, if I was that would be very hypocritical of me." She unfolded a black, grey, white, and purple flag that was as tall as her.

I smiled. "You're?"

"I'm a biromantic asexual. Even though I'm not sexually attracted to anybody I still date regardless of gender. You?"

I pulled out my rainbow flag and held it up triumphantly. "I be gay."

"Sweet. These would look great hanging above our beds. What do you think?" 

"That would be cool! I think Harper has some push pins we can steal." I dropped my flag on the bed and ran to the other room causing both of the women to jump in surprise. "Do you have push pins?" 

"Uh… yeah. Why?" Harper dug them out of one of her bags and handed the container over.

"Decorating!" I ran back and found Vickie hanging her hoodies in the closet. "I found them."

"Yes!" She did a little fist pump which I found adorable. 

After hanging them up we stood back smiling. I turned my head towards the other girl. "Something tells me this is gonna be a fun year."

She looked back at me with her head cocked and a crooked grin. "Ain't that the truth."

\-----

After everyone got their things organized and we agreed on some ground rules, we followed Vickie out into the parking lot.

"That's your truck?" Reese asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Vickie stood next to it with a confused look.

"I still drive my sister's old car which is a  _ 2004 _ Honda."

"Well, this is only a 2013 Tacoma. Before I left my parents got me a newer one. Some bullshit about them not wanting to be in a crappy truck without someone around to help me.” Her tone turned distasteful before shifting back to its happier version. “Though I'd prefer red, the blue does remind me of my old one." She unlocked it and hopped in the driver's seat.

I climbed into the passenger seat while the others got in the backseat. "That's cool. I still drive a 2002 Subaru that was my brother's. Harper got my sister's old Ford."

"Yeah. It's a 2001 Focus but it's still in great shape. So is Megan’s."

"Mine's good too. I think my aunt's borrowing it while I'm gone," Reese said as she clicked her seatbelt in place.

"Wow. My truck was a POS but it had character." She started the truck and turned the radio down so we could talk. As she pulled out she continued. "My dad bought it brand new in 95 so it's been part of the family longer than I have. We've replaced the motor and fixed all kinds of things, and it's a surprise that thing is still going. My friends used to give me shit cuz the radio didn't work, neither did the ac, there was a huge hole in the driver's seat, it took forever to get up to speed, and all sorts of stuff. Didn't stop me from zooming around town though. When my parents bought me this my dad just tucked Old Blue away in his garage. That damn truck is probably gonna outlive me." 

"Wow. That sounds like an adventure," Harper said.

"It was. I don't know how many times my friend Jasper had to tow me home with his Jeep."

I couldn't help but laugh and I heard Vickie chuckle too. "At least you got a new one."

"Yeah. And if you guys ever need to use it just ask. Long as I can trust you and my parents don't find out, I don't really care."

"That's cool. It'll definitely make things easier," Reese said. "So, where are we going?"

"I know this good pizza place here in town. How's that sound?" We all agreed and Vickie continued on her way.

She was right, it was great. We sat in a booth, enjoying our food and getting to know each other. I learned that Reese and her older sister were adopted from China and were raised in Seattle by their moms who were both teachers. She loved to read, she was vegetarian, and she was a biology major.

Vickie, on the other hand, loved to draw and had a love for all kinds of cartoons and movies. She liked to go to the gym and she was double majoring in cybersecurity and computer science. However, she didn't say much about her family besides the fact that she has a younger brother, but she did talk about her friends a lot, mostly about a boy named Jasper.

\-----

Back at the dorm we split into pairs and headed to our rooms for the night. After talking to my mom on the phone, I laid down on my bed and looked over. 

My new roommate sat on her own bed, facing me, with a sketchbook in her lap. On the cover was the same red paw print with a V clawed into it that was on her shoes and phone case. She even had a sticker of it on her trunk and truck. It looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Can I ask a question?"

She looked up and removed the one earbud she had in. The older girl had changed into a light blue tank top with a sleeping Stitch on it and black running shorts. Rather than sunglasses, she wore a pair of bifocals that had black frames and scratched lenses. 

"Sure." Her tone was softer than earlier and I guessed she was tired.

"What's that symbol for? Does it mean something or is it a brand?"

She closed her book and looked down at it. "My emblem? It's just something I designed cuz I thought it'd be cool. I've always thought it'd be cool to have my own logo then after watching this web series, RWBY, I finally decided to make one and this is what I ended up with." 

"Well, I think it's cool."

She gave a small smile, one that was different from all the others I'd seen so far. "Thanks." She walked to the desk and traded her book and pencil for her Bluetooth headphones and tablet. "I'm pretty tired, so…"

"Oh, yeah." I turned off my lamp and watched her connect the devices before laying down. She set the tablet on the nightstand with her glasses and looked at me.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

The small girl slipped the headphones into place and curled up on her side. Within minutes she was asleep.  _ No wonder she said noise doesn't bother her.  _ I watched her feeling my curiosity grow.  _ There's something about her. Something different and I'm gonna find out what.  _ I rolled onto my back and eventually fell asleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2

After our first week, we fell into a routine. Every morning Vickie would wake up early to go to the gym and take a shower before class. The rest of us would wake up later, giving us just enough time to eat breakfast and gather our things. We'd sit through our classes, each of us sharing a few, before coming back to the dorm. Since we went food shopping Sunday we typically ate dinner together before doing our classwork and heading to bed.

I noticed that Reese and Harper became quick friends due to them being so alike. Both were well organized, work-oriented, and had the same way of looking at the world. I found it easy to joke around with the older girl and I quickly found out she is as hopeless of a romantic as I am.

It was the last member of our quartet that I found confusing. The first few days Vickie was friendly but it didn’t take long for her to turn quiet and become closed off. Most places she had a friendly, laid back kind of vibe, but in the dorm, she was much shyer and timid. Whenever I saw her she had her earbuds in and could often be found with either her laptop or sketchbook. Then at night she either slept curled up in her bed with her headphones or face down on the couch with her earbuds in and some cartoon playing on her laptop. I often wanted to ask about her behavior, but I decided against it, figuring it was her business to bring up.

As I stepped into our dorm I heard the brunette's voice drifting from our shared room. With Harper and Reese in the library, it was just her so I kept quiet not wanting to disturb her.

"I called Aiden a few times and my mom messaged me once when I got here but nothing from him. I don't know why I'm surprised." There was a sad tone to her voice.

"Yeah, but that's also a good thing," a male voice said. 

"Yeah. It is nice to have some freedom but give him a week or two and he'll be breathing down my neck again." There was a pause before she spoke again, her voice more cheerful and sarcastic. "Anyway, how are things for the legendary Jasper Carson?"

"Amazing as usual. I got everyone eating from my hand."

Vickie laughed and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. "Sure you do."

"Bitch, you're just jealous."

"Bitch, I know how you are."

"Bitch."

"Oh, you love me. You'd be lost without me." 

"That is true." 

I walked into our room to find the smaller girl sitting on her bed with her sketchbook in her lap and her laptop across from her with a boy on the screen. He had light brown hair and glasses. He wore a crooked grin that I decided wasn't as nice as Vickie's. I turned to the desk and started messing with the things in my backpack.

"You know if you need anything I can easily turn that three hour drive into two."

"Please," Vickie scoffed, "knowing your luck you'll get pulled over and your mom would have your head. Plus the last thing we need is for you getting in trouble, especially in your car."

"That is also true."

"And if  _ you  _ need help with your math or anything I'm just a call away."

"Oh yes, Vickie the wise and powerful. The only of her friends who skipped straight into calculus."

"Now who's jealous." 

"You wish. Anyway, I better get going. I'll talk to you later."

"K. G'night Goofy."

"Night Gizmo." He smiled before ending the call.

Vickie closed her laptop and turned to me. "Y'all back?"

"Oh, uh, just me. The others are still in the library."

"Okay."

"Can I ask a question?" I walked over to my bed and took a seat while she nodded. "Was that your boyfriend?"

She gave a small smile and a chuckle. "No, that's just Jasper. We've been best friends since the third grade. And while we did try dating for a bit in high school but we both agreed we’re better as friends."

"Really? That's cool though."

The brunette shrugged and went back to drawing. "So, I heard you and Reese are already crushing on people." 

I felt my face grow warm and I spun around, facing away. "Oh, yeah. I didn't know you heard."

"Y'all aren't that quiet." 

"Yeah, I guess we're not. Reese has a crush on a guy in our math class. He's such a stereotypical whiteboy though."

"Ah. How about you? If you don't mind me asking. A girl already caught your eye?"

I reached under my bed and pulled out my ukulele. Laying back, I ran my thumb over the strings. "I wouldn't say it's a crush, I just find her interesting."

"Okay."

"How about you?"

She tilted her head in thought. "There is one person I am interested in learning more about, but I highly doubt anything will come from it."

"Why not?"

"Given my past and my behavior, it's best to just leave things as is." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned and watched the brunette shrug and I decided to drop it. I closed my eyes and started strumming my instrument. At the end of my song, my roommate started laughing. "What's so funny?"

She held up her sketchbook to show an almost finished drawing of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. "I'm sitting here drawing Bubbline and the first song you play is the Adventure Time theme song." 

I sat up and looked at her surprised. "You watch Adventure Time?"

She looked at me with a sly smile and a quirked eyebrow. "Of course I watch Adventure Time. I watch everything."

"Could I look through your sketchbook?"

Vickie's smile disappeared and she looked down at the cover of her book. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before holding it out with her left hand. I noticed a third tattoo on the inside of her wrist. This one being the buttons on a music player. "Sure."

As I took it I looked up and could see the trust in her eyes. Opening it I was greeted by a man wielding a sword of fire accompanied by a black dragon with green eyes and a trail of blue along his spine. Next was the robot from Big Hero Six flying through the air with the boy on his back. Flipping the pages I found various Marvel superheroes, anime characters, Disney characters, and other characters from all kinds of cartoons **.** Most pages were actual drawings focusing on a character or two while a few were collages of a certain character in different poses or with different expressions. 

"There's not much in there yet. Jasper gave it to me as a good luck/going away present."

I closed the book and looked her dead in the eye as I handed it back. "These are amazing. I'm surprised you're not going into some kind of art field."

She took the book and looked down at it. "I try to keep art a hobby. As much as I love it, I could never do it for a living without getting tired of it. Every so often I'll do commissions for a bit of money, but I don't like people telling me what to draw or how to draw it. It takes away that freedom that I love so much."

"Wow. I guess I've never thought of it that way." I heard the open and close of the dorm room door followed by two different laughs. "Sounds like they're back."

"Yup." Vickie discarded her sketchbook on her bed and left the room. I laid there on my bed feeling a wave of disappointment. I finally got her talking and it was interrupted. I guess I could only hope for another opportunity like this.

Little did I know I would have another chance but nothing like how I imagined. 

\-----

I followed Harper and Reese down the hall to our room listening to my cousin explain this morning’s events after her and Vickie’s English class. "We had just gotten off the elevator and were walking down here when one of the doors down that way opened. There was yelling and this guy stepped out before slamming the door and storming off. I turned around to see what was going on and when I turned back Vickie had disappeared. When I got to the dorm she had locked herself in your room. About a half hour later she finally came out with her earbuds in and walked right past me to the door. She left before I could talk to her so I don't know what any of it was about."

"So she just ran off and locked herself in her room?" Reese asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah. Locked herself in then just walked out half an hour later as if nothing happened. Didn't say a word."

"I guess one of us should talk to her then. Make sure everything is okay." Both girls turned to me.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked, surprised. 

“Out of the three of us, you are the closest to her.”

“I guess I’ll try but no promises.”

\-----

Later that night, after dinner, I stepped into my bedroom and found Vickie sitting on her bed drawing. Glancing into the main room I saw Harper and Reese sitting at the table working on their homework. With a deep breath, I closed the door and walked further into the room.

“Hey, Vickie. Could we talk?”

She removed her earbuds and looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow. “Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

I took a seat on my bed, facing her. “Oh, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Harper said that you kinda took off this morning after some guy down the hall went crazy.”

“Oh, right, that…” She twiddled with her pencil and sighed. “I heard him yelling and banging around and it freaked me out. I got scared and ran off. Ended up locking myself in here until I calmed down. I’m alright now though.”

"Are you sure?" She gave a small nod but didn't look at me. "You know if there's anything you want to talk about you can always come to me. Okay?"

"Okay." 

  
  



End file.
